Always My Sensei
by Wilting CherryBlossom
Summary: After years of feeling alone and unwanted, Sasuke finds himself falling inlove with the last person he'd ever see himself with. His own sensei.


**A/N: This one-shot was requested by my friend Ari who really wanted me to write it. So I did. It's also my first one-shot/mini story on this account. If you don't like yaoi then simply don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy this little creation. Also, I do not own Naruto. And if I did, oh boy...**

 **~Always my Sensei~**

" Alright Team 7, we're moving out!" The tall silver haired ninja said waving his hand commanding the younger Shinobi to follow his lead. It had been a long humid day, and everyone was utterly exhausted from training in the everlasting heat. Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and groaned while Sakura tied her long pink hair up into a pony tail. Sasuke felt his body start to shake a little, for he was tired from all the hard work. Being a ninja wasn't easy. But now today's training was over, and it was time to go home. The 3 ninjas followed their Sensei back to the Villiage of The Hidden Leaves for they had traveled to an open grassy field to train that day. Kakashi wanted them to experience outside of the villiage a little more since they were far too young to go out on their own. Naruto groaned again.

" Man today was hard!" He complained while stretching his arms out. Sasuke just ignored the blonde, knowing he would only stir up trouble if he said anything. Sakura on the other hand, took the opportunity right away.

" It was only hard for you since you're clearly too weak to handle anything." She sneered rudely. Naruto glared and pointed at the pink haired girl yelling loads of words at her.

" That's not true Sakura Chan! I worked extra hard today for this team! You shouldn't be talking since all you did today was stand around and stare at the grass!" He bellowed as they continued to walk. Sakura just yawned and flipped her hair. She smiled then turned back to look at him and said:

" Oh really now. Whatever you say, "Lord Hokage"." She mocked and giggled afterward. Naruto then started arguring back and forth with her as Sasuke and Kakahi tried their damn best to ignore them. It had already been a hard day, and they weren't really in the mood to solve the argument. During the feud between the two, Sasuke felt his stomach growl and instantly wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn't eaten anything at all today since he didn't have the time. Now his hunger was coming back to haunt him. He blushed a little knowing Kakashi had heard his stomach. Sasuke looked the other way hoping he wouldn't say anything. Too late.

" A little hungry there?" Kakashi asked with a smile. Sasuke turned to him with furrowed eyebrows and blushed a little more while frowning. He never liked embarrassing himself, and clearly this was one of those times. Sasuke sighed a little and closed his eyes.

" No." He manged to say before his stomach gave him away saying other wise. Sasuke made a frustrated noise as it growled again. He hated eating. Kakashi snickered.

" Sounds like it is. Tell you what, let's go back to my house and I'll make you some Cherry Tomatoe Curry, homemade." He said as they got to the village gate. Now Sasuke was the type who didn't like to take the help of others. But clearly, this situation was a little different, for his Sensei's house was a lot closer then his. The Uchiha's house was more into the heart of the Villa. He had no choice.

" Fine." He coldly responded walking ahead of Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and all of Team 7 entered in.

A couple minutes later, Naruto and Sakura said goodbye for the evening and went on their seperate ways leaving the tall Shinobi and raven haired teen alone. As they stood there, Sasuke started to feel his heart beat a little. He was feeling apprehensive, for he had never actually been inside of Kakashi's home before, and he wasn't really sure if he was ready to. The boy's nervous eneregy was starting to show since it had caught Kakashi's eye, making him glance at the dark haired Shinobi. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

" Ready to go?" He asked as Sasuke instantly went back to his rude self when he felt his touch. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes and turned his head the other way showing he didn't give a damn.

" Yeah, let's go or whatever." He sneered and started to walk. Kakashi watched as the young Uchiha started to go ahead. He sighed knowing that this was going to be a long evening. Sasuke just kept on walking as Kakashi thought to himself.

' How does he manage to even keep friends? Does he not see where his attitude could lead him?' He thought as they continued to walk in silence. Kakashi sighed knowing Sasuke will always be Sasuke, no matter when or where. But deeply inside he wished he could change the young Uchiha. But how? He sighed again. Feeling bordem start to roll back in, the older Shinobi then pulled out his book, eager to finish the chapter he was last on. Since Sasuke surely wasn't going to speak untill they got to his house, Kakashi needed something to occupie him on the walk home. Reading was one of his favorite things to do, aside from teaching. A few seconds later, Sasuke turned his head to face the copy ninja showing he was interested in what he was doing.

Kakashi then looked up and their dark eyes met. Sasuke smirked.

" Reading that pathetic book again? Come on Hatake, there's better things to do." He sneered. Kakashi closed his eyes, he was really done with the raven's attitude and didn't want to put up with anymore today. But knowing Sasuke, he wasn't going to stop.

Kakashi closed the book and placed it back into his back pocket.

" And why is that, Sasuke?" He asked opening his eyes. Sasuke looked at him as if he was really truely asking such a stupid question. He snickered to himself and flashed a small grin.

" Because, there's something called "gett-ing a li-fe." He replied more rudely then normal. Kakashi felt his heart beat a little as Saauke turned back around and kept on walking. Sasuke's words were cold, but there was something about his speech that was incontrovertible, making the copy ninja's heart pound with a small feeling of desire, and he liked it. He then paused, realizing what was happening and shook his head completely mortifiyed.

His face tinted a light shade of blush underneath his black mask that covered up half his face.

' What the hell am I thinking? I can't be thinking such deep thoughts about one of my students, especially Sasuke, the Uchiha brat. Even though his words show a strong sense of power, I mustn't think too much about it.' He thought forcing himself to forgot what just went on inside his mind.

He then cleared his throat and continued to walk.

By the time they reached Kakashi's house, it was already getting dark. Sasuke didn't seem to mind though, showing no sign of wanting to go back, leaving Kakashi to be his caretaker. The copy ninja unlocked the front door of his house and turned on the porch light. Sasuke then took of his sandels and stepped inside following the older ninja into his home. A few seconds later, the kitchen light was on followed by the sound of the stove top being turned on. Sasuke found himself a seat at the table and sat quietly, trying his best to not feel weird at his Sensei's house. Kakashi looked back at him and smiled.

" Would you like anything to drink real quick?" He asked opening up a box of uncooked curry. Sasuke sat silently for a split second then turned to speak.

" I'll pass." He said laying his head down on the table. Kakashi watched as the Uchiha then closed his eyes as if he was hoping for a giant wall to come out from under the ground and start surrounding him. The copy ninja then sighed and poured the curry mix into the now boiling pot. He wished there was a way to make him less isolated.

" You know, the main key to finding happiness, lies no where else but in your soul." Kakashi said stirring the curry mix gently. Sasuke's head rose up from where it was laying and gave him a look.

" What's that got to do with anything?" He sneered seeing clearly that his Sensei was making absoutely no sense. Kakashi smiled.

" I mean that you can only find true happiness with not what you want, but what you already have. It seems you're a little upset lately, Sasuke. And I'm here to help, the whole team is." He said eyeing the Uchiha who now had a small worried expression on his face. He cleared his own throat.

" I'm perfectly fine," He began. " The humid is just getting to me. Nothing too special." He lied looking the other way. Kakashi sighed being able to see right through his lie. The copy ninja tried his best to imagine all the things that were going on in Sasuke's head, but couldn't read his face at the moment.

' I'm sure he's alright.' The older ninja thought while adding the red tomatoes into the boiling pot. Sasuke felt his stomach growl again causing him to wince. He wrapped his arms around his skinny body once more pleading it to stop. Sasuke normally didn't eat really any more, since after what happened with the death of his parents. He found food nothing more but a trap. He only ate on seperate occasions, and this would be one of them. Sasuke then looked back at his Sensei who was now dumping the curry into two bowls then placing chopsticks ontop. The copy ninja hummed a little tune as he walked over to the table and stopped to place one infront of Sasuke and the other where he was sitting. Sasuke looked at the food and smiled a very small smile. Kakashi noticed.

" Looks good right?" He asked picking up the chopsticks with his gloved fingers. Sasuke nodded quietly then picked up both of his chopsticks, clacking them together to hear the wooden sound it made.

" Thanks." He said in a monotone like voice. Sasuke then took a small bite of the curry and ate In silence as Kakashi felt himself smile. Sasuke rarely thanked people. It almost felt like some kind of honor.

" You're welcome, Sasuke." He said as the young Uchiha ate a little bit more. Kakashi then pulled down his mask and took a bite of his curry.

Sasuke watched the copy ninja as he consumed the curry. The older man seemed to be in deep thought as he ate, leaving the Uchiha pondering on what he could be thinking about.But the thing that caught Sasuke the most was his face. He almost never took off his mask. This would be the second time this year that he removed his mask. Sasuke felt his heart speed up a little. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he continued to stare at the man's handsome face. Kakashi's eyes averted to him seconds later causing him to quickly react. Sasuke looked away and continued to eat his curry.

" Something wrong Sasuke? He asked eating the last few bites of his dinner.

Sasuke didn't respond at first, still looking off to the side while eating his food slowly. His blush got red.

" No, why would anything be wrong?" He asked trying not to look his Sensei in the eye. His heart began to race as Kakashi stared at him for that one silent minute. The young raven thought he was going to go crazy. ' What is happening to me? Why is Kakashi making me blush all of a sudden?' He thought to himself in worry. Seconds later Kakashi cleared his throat distracting Sasuke from his thoughts.

" Well then, if you're done with your dinner you can put it in the sink and get your self ready for me to take you home." He said standing up and bringing his own bowl to the sink. As he turned the water on to rinse his dish, Sasuke watched in silence before deciding on what to say next. He stood up from his chair to interupt the copy ninja's work.

" Wait." He said in a tense voice. As if he was nervous. Kakashi turned to see a almost frantic looking Sasuke right across from him. The boy looked like he wasn't easy about something and he was right. Sasuke started walking towards the older nin then came to a halt.

" I don't want to go home and be all alone again. I want to stay here." He said looking straight into the man's eyes and grabbing ahold of his arms. Kakashi felt his heart stop, then skip a beat as the young Uchiha stared at him with blush on his cheeks. He then started to feel something dwell deep within. Something unexplainable.

Sasuke, who was still looking wide eyed at his Sensei, was trying to make out what he was thinking. Kakashi then closed his eyes and smiled small. Sasuke felt his heart start to beat faster. The copy ninja then spoke.

" You want to stay here?" He asked a little apathetic. Sasuke quietly nodded feeling more heaviness to his chest which seem to mess up his breathing a little. He just didn't understand why Kakashi was making him feel this way. He just couldn't lay his finger on it.

" Yes. I would like to stay here for the night." He said gripping a little harder on Kakashi's sleeves. Kakashi sighed a little. He didn't at all blame Sasuke for not wanting to go home. There was nothing there. No mother, no father, and no Itachi. Just dark corners and empty spaces. A very lonely place to sleep all alone in the night. A place no teen would want to go home to. And for the past 5 years, that's all Sasuke had been coming home to. Loneliness. Kakashi then cleared his throat.

" Alrighty then," He began. " You can stay. Only if you promise not to hog the bed." He said as he pulled his mask back up and left the kitchen and began to walk up the stairs. Sasuke stood silent for a moment then began to follow him followed by the question:

" Hog the bed? You mean we're both going to be sleeping in the same bed?" He asked as Kakashi opened his bedroom door. He then turned on the lights.

" Well obviously. I only have one bed. I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor am I? A Sensei should never do that to his pupil." He said placing a second pillow next to the first one. Sasuke's heart began to race again and his cheeks returned with that dark red color. Was Kakashi really serious? Were they really going to sleep together?

With all the excitment heating up inside the young teen, he almost completely forgot who he was. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who hated everything was suddenly starting to feel rather a little happy. He watched as Kakashi pulled down his mask again and took off his shirt. His bare chest was showing, giving Sasuke a full view of his abdomen as well. He couldn't believe how perfect it was.

' Damn.' Sasuke thought as his blush got redder and his hand began to go near his private spot.

His heart was racing now. Kakashi then threw it on to the floor in a messy pile then grabbed a black tee near by. He placed the shirt over his head and pulled it down. Sasuke thought the older man looked incrediblely sexy. Kakashi then turned back to find the young Uchiha slightly panting. They stared at each other for a sec.

" You ok Sasuke?" He asked with great concern. Sasuke quickly nodded trying to snap out of his little fantasies.

" Yes Kakashi. I'm perfectly fine." He lied wanting him to do more. Kakashi smiled and handed the boy a white t-shirt to wear to bed.

" Put this on for bed. I think you're feel more comfortable in this while you slumber." He politely said. Sasuke smiled at the shirt which was a little bit big, but realized this could be a perfect chance to put on a little show for the older ninja.

He then pulled off his blue shirt and threw it on the floor in a seductive like manner, followed by the act of acting like his shirt was a skimpy dress. Sasuke then ran his fingers through his dark bangs and bit the cornor of the shirt hoping to stir some magic up. Kakashi didn't seem to be paying any attention. For his book had already taken him in. Sasuke quietly sighed feeling dissapointment fill his lungs.

" Damn it." He muttered sadly. He felt his body start to give in a little, meaning tiredness was taking over him. Sasuke yawned and climbed into bed with Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed and looked up from his book and saw that Sasuke was utterly close to him. The 15 year old looked up at the 25 year old and smiled. Kakashi smiled back.

" Ready for bed?" He asked placing his book underneath his pillow. Sasuke yawned a drowsy yawn then nodded silently. Kakashi then reached for the lamp and turned off the light. The darkness quickly covered up the room. Sasuke felt his heart beat again as he felt Kakashi's arm next to his. The feeling of him against his body felt utterly good. Sasuke couldn't help but blush. Kakashi then turned over and closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep.

" Goodnight Sasuke." The copy ninja said with a yawn. Sasuke glanced over at his young Sensei and smiled deeply.

" Good night Hatake." He responded in a smiley tone. Kakashi smiled and went back to trying to go to sleep. Sasuke laid still for a couple of minutes. The dark room seemed so lonely that it almost made Sasuke a little upset. It reminded him of too much. Even though Kakashi was with him, he still felt that feeling of aloneness. And it was starting to get to him bad. Sasuke knew he had to do something before the worse would come.

" Kakashi?" He whispered softly like a gentle bird. The older man opened both eyes and turned his head towards the raven.

" Yes?" He asked sleepily. Sasuke touched his shoulder with a slight poke making sure he wasn't half awake. " I can't sleep." He said quietly. Kakashi then yawned and turned his head and body back the other way.

" You can't?" He asked with drowsiness swimming in his voice. Sasuke nodded.

" I've seen to be a owl. You know, like a night hawk. Who just can't seem to sleep knowing the brown mouse got away." He said as Kakashi then sat up fully to listen to the younger ninja speak. He yawned again.

" Is there something on your mind?" He asked turning the lamp on and looking into Sasuke's eyes trying his best to read him. No luck. Sasuke nodded slightly.

" Yeah. There's some stuff." He admitted feeling that Kakashi was someone he could confide in. Kakashi was awake now. With Sasuke up and awake and asking him for his help he knew there was no way he'd be falling back a sleep anytime soon. The copy ninja urged him to go on.

" What seems to be the problem?" He asked in an apathetic tone. The raven scooted closer to the older man and placed his hands on his arms and leaned his face towards his. The movement caused Kakashi to blush a little seeing that Sasuke seemed to be awfully close to his face. The older ninja's heart began to beat fast. Sasuke looked at him with starry eyes and a small smile appeared on his pale face. The smile may of been small, but behind a small smile holds a big reason.

" I've been dreading the loss of my parents for the past 5 years. It's been horrific sleeping alone at night knowing I'll never see them ever again. I've been missing my favorite thing they did for me before I went to sleep at night..." Sasuke then trailed off his sentence, feeling his heart about to explode afraid of what Kakashi might react after he'd ask him the next question. The copy ninja waited eagerly wanting to know what he was going to say next. He then spoke.

" Can I ask you a favor Kakashi Sensei? Will you...will you kiss me?" Sasuke blushed and asked leaning his lips closer to Kakashi's. Kakashi's eye's grew wide as the 15 year old gazzed at him with lustful dark eyes. The copy ninja's throat became extremely dry, completely shocked at what Sasuke had asked him to do. Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, wanted him, Hatake Kakashi, to kiss him.

Seconds went by. Then minutes. The two sat in silence. Both hearts were pounding so fast you could hear them. Kakashi's face was burning up. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sasuke, out of all people wanted a kiss, Sasuke Uchiha. The dark cold hearted teen who had one goal in life which was to kill his older brother had just asked for a kiss. A kiss...

Sasuke nervously waited for a reply. Kakashi then cleared his throat to speak.

" A kiss?..." He asked nervously. Sasuke then placed his hand on his sensei's leg. The feeling of his hand there sent a wave of lust up his spine. Kakashi closed his eyes and a small moan left his mouth. Sasuke then began to speak again.

" It'll be an innocent kiss. You know, like a friend kiss." He explained as the copy ninja opened his dark eyes, his left revealing the activated Sharigan.

He sighed.

" I don't know Sasuke, wouldn't it be wrong for a sensei to Kiss his student? Besides, I'm much older then you are." He said patting the younger ninja on the back. Sasuke began to show a face of dissapointment, which the feeling started to spread through out his body. Kakashi smiled small, but it quickly faded as Sasuke looked back at him with determined eyes.

" It'll be ok Kakashi. Like I said, it's just a friend kiss. I promise." He replied taking the older ninja's hand. Kakashi's eyes closed a little.

" Just a friend kiss?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

" Yep. Just a friend kiss."

The copy ninja fell silent for a moment. So many thoughts and feelings rushing through his head. His heart beating faster then a drum. He felt his body shake a little from the stress. He then looked back at Sasuke who's eyes haven't turned away from him. He cleared his throat.

" The thing is Sasuke, I've never actually kissed a boy before. So I don't know what it's like." He said blushing very hard. Sasuke smiled a little and held his hand tighter.

" I do." He admitted with a shy tone. Kakashi's eyes widened.

" You have?" His voice was surprised. Did Sasuke really kiss another male? But who? And when did he do it?

He fell silent again before gathering up the courage to speak. And finally, he did.

" Who did you...kiss?" He asked completely shocked. Sasuke smirked back and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

" Itachi." He replied with a grin. Kakashi almost gasped hearing that. He quickly turned and looked at the younger ninja.

" Itachi?! You're brother?! But how??" His voice raised with confusion. The copy ninja wouldn't of ever thought that Sasuke would be admitting something like that to him, ever. Also, him having the hots for his own brother? Or at least, used to? Sasuke giggled.

" Simple, when I was 10, I would sneak up into his room everynight while he was sleeping. Then, I'd kiss him, long on the lips. Itachi never found out though. After kissing him I found out I had a small thing for guys. That thing grew over the years, but I knew I had to hide it." Sasuke confessed feeling his heart beat a little.

Kakashi sat there speechless. He couldn't believe Sasuke was telling him this. The older ninja then averted his head to the right for a split moment then turned back his attention to the younger ninja. He couldn't stop blushing.

" Tell me, eh Sasuke. When did you start developing such feelings for, well, me?" He choked out. His own breathing was beginning to wear himself down. The raven looked back up at him and blushed shyly with a smile. He let out a small laugh.

" That's the funny thing actually. It all started happening today." He admitted feeling his heart pound greatly against his soft chest. Kakashi felt his own heart pound and he then had to place his hand on it to try and calm it down.

Kakashi wanted the best for Sasuke. But he just didn't know how to help him with this. Kakashi was 25 while Sasuke was 15. They obviously couldn't form a relationship with such an age gap. And, they were both boys, not to mention sensei and student. The copy ninja sighed, knowing he was running out of options. There had to be something he could do. But what?

The older ninja spent a few minutes in his own head trying to figure out what he was to do. Sasuke on the other hand, began playing with his Sensei's handsome silver hair.

The boy really admired Kakashi's personality. He stopped to look back into his wonderful eyes, which were looking back at him with the words " What should I do?" written in his pupils. Sasuke could tell his sensei was really stressed about the situation. He knew he was a little nervous about the whole kissing thing, but all he wanted was to feel not alone ever again. He wanted someone who would protect him until the day he died. That's all Sasuke wanted. Not to feel alone anymore. The younger ninja then sat back up, for he was laying on his stomach while playing with Kakashi's hair. He yawned.

" You know, before I became a part of team 7, I thought I wasn't going to make it ya know? I thought I was going to-" But before he could finish what he was going to say, Kakashi had grabbed Sasuke by the hand and pulled him to his body. Sasuke broke out into blush as the older ninja looked deeply into his eyes. His lips parted. Seconds later without warning, the copy ninja kissed the boy.

Sasuke's eyes began to close as he felt his sensei's lips press to his. A smiled appeared on his pale face and he instantly wrapped his arms around him. Kakashi then broke free from the kiss, and a small line of saliva still remained connected to their tongues. They looked at each other in silence.

Sasuke's face was beginning to get red, while Kakashi's was redder then a cherry pop. The older ninja's heart was pounding fast as he realized what he had just done. He felt his arms start to tremble.

" S-Sasuke, I'm so, sorry..." He said as his heart was racing. Kakashi's thoughts were running in every direction swirling around his mind. All this guilt was begining to pile up on him. He took the time to let the thought of " I just Kissed my STUDENT." Sink in.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt his body start to get a little turned on. He didn't let go of Kakashi, instead, moved his hands up a little more.

" Kakashi sensei, stop worrying." He spoke placing his right hand on his cheek. Kakashi was about to speak but Sasuke had beat him with his sudden movement which was touching his neck. Kakashi let out a small moan.

" Sasuke, we shouldn't be doing this." He said panting. Sasuke grinned back.

" Who's gonna know?" He asked playing around with his sensei's black shirt. Kakashi then felt his lower body start to heat up as Sasuke got closer. Another moan left his unmasked mouth.

" But, but I already kissed you. Isn't that enough? What we're doing is wrong." He explained as Sasuke's cheek was touching his. He then smiled and snuggled the older ninja's face with his. His fingers began to start wandering off on their own making Kakashi breathe even harder. The room was getting very hot.

Kakashi opened his eyes and was met with Sasuke's. The teen was sitting ontop of his belly while giving him a beautiful smile. The copy ninja finally caught his breath.

" Sasuke, this is wrong..." He spoke again as he began to plant another kiss on the older man, but this time his navel. The copy ninja groaned pretty loud as the raven also started to rub lower near his thigh. Kakashi covered his mouth with his left hand and bit on his index finger. What Sasuke was doing was making his pants feel very tight and uncomfortable. He was getting turned on by the second.

Sasuke smirked to himself seeing that his sensei was turned on like he was. He didn't think this would be easy, and he was pretty surprised to see that Kakashi wasn't really fighting back. He also noticed that the copy ninja's pants were getting tight. But he knew he had to wait and feel comfortable with kissing him more before he could get to touching Kakashi there.

The older ninja's breathing was picking up speed. Sasuke lifted his finger and planted it on his lips shushing him. Kakashi looked up at the boy and fell silent as he gave him another smile. Sasuke grinned, then kissed his sensei's pink lips one last time before getting off of his body. Kakashi watched as Sasuke laid himself down and turned his body to face him. He smiled. Kakashi couldn't help but smile back.

" So," He began to say. Kakashi kept his eyes on the raven.

" Yeah?" He grinned.

" Now you know what it's like to kiss another boy." Sasuke said grinning out of pleasure. Kakashi snickered then placed his arms around the boy's waist.

" I'm still a little nervous about all of this. But I guess as long as we keep our little kiss between us nothing bad will happen."

He said as Sasuke began to close his eyes. The younger ninja loved the relaxing feeling of the older ninja's arms wrapped around him, It was something Itachi used to do to him back when he was younger. Now that Kakashi was doing it, it made him feel like he was still at home.

Sasuke then opened his eyes and placed his hand over Kakashi's. Kakashi stopped hugging for a second and looked up at him. Their eyes met.

" Something the matter?" He asked with a calm whisper. Sasuke shook his head, then took Kakashi's hand and placed it directly in the middle of his chest.

"J-Just my heart, it's beating fast." He replied with a giggle. Kakashi chuckled as well, then kissed the boy's lips one more time that night. Sasuke kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck pressing his body closer to his. After they laid in silence for a few moments, he let go of the older nin who smiled and laid his body back down, seeing the boy was absolutely exhausted.

" Are you ready to go to bed now? Or do I still need to help you get to sleep?" He asked touching Sasuke's warm face with passion. The raven yawned, shaking his head.

" I think I'm able to get to sleep now. I don't think I can keep my eyes opened any longer..." He replied feeling his eye lids slowly start to close. Kakashi nodded, pulling the loose blanket over the fire user and gently planting one more goodnight kiss on his rosey lips. Sasuke blushed.

" Hey Kakashi."

" Yeah?"

" Thanks again...you know..for everything."

Kakashi smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

" Of course Sasuke, anything for you." He said, turning off the light. The room was now pitch black again, with only the two nin's bodies being outlined as silhouettes. The moon was still shining through the dim tinted windows, being the only source of light. Sasuke then sleepily smiled, as he was just about to drift off to sleep.

" Goodnight Kakashi." He tiredly whispered. Kakashi turned his head to face the teenager.

" Goodnight Sasuke."

He took the smaller ninja's hand lovingly and kissed it. Then, the two fell asleep.

 **A/N: Well there you have it! Sorry if this one-shot was a little long. I've been writing it since the summer ugh. This was for you Ari! By the way you owe me a box of cookies you rascal, and it has to be the chocolate cream kind. Thanks again for reading. Reviews plz, that would really help. I'm getting a new computer soon, so I might not upload for a while now. I still have all these summer stories to finish, which are basically all Naruto. So yeah, thanks again and stay tuned!**

 **~Yagami ;3**


End file.
